


to the victor goes the spoils.

by hardestfemme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardestfemme/pseuds/hardestfemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne has been promised to marry someone, and Jaime won't do anything about it.<br/>He's obviously got some inadequacy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the victor goes the spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anything, so uh, would love advice!

“I will endure it Brienne. I…I care for you enough that I will endure it.”

 _“YOU_ WILL ENDURE IT? AND WHAT OF ME? WILL I ENDURE IT ALSO? BEING FORCED TO SLEEP BESIDE SOMEONE ELSE, TO – TO LAY WITH THEM?”

He was very still, grim-faced and imploring. He’d done this before, he thought. Allowed the woman he loved to marry elsewhere, and played the role of thief in the night. He could do it again, much as it pained him, if it meant that he could stay near her. It seemed to him that his life depended on it.

“Yes Brienne, you will endure it also.”

“How can you be so calm? Why aren’t you fighting? That’s what we are Jaime, we’re fighters, and I need you now to help me. I can’t do this on my own, please.”

Brienne of Tarth, asking for help. Jaime doubted she’d ever done that in her life, so used to fighting her own battles. Strong and stubborn and steadfast. 

“Brienne -” he winced her name “surely you know that I would do something if I could, but I can’t – there’s nothing I can do. I can’t marry you and I can’t stop someone else from marrying you -.”

“You _can_ marry me – you just won’t.” She began to shake all over, her hands balled tightly by her sides. Rage, and something akin to hatred burned in her blue eyes.  
“FORGET THE OATH! YOU BROKE IT ONCE - YOU KILLED YOUR KING! AND NOW YOU’RE TOO BLOODY MORAL TO _MARRY_ ME?”

Tears had begun to form now, and it churned deep in his gut to see her so distressed. Jaime reached forward with his left hand to grasp at hers, but she snatched away from him.

“Don’t touch me. Kingslayer.”

He was winded. It felt like an age since she had called him that, a time when there had been no trust between them, no understanding. It would be easy to pretend that what she said hadn’t harmed him, but he no longer cared for the pretence with her; he had nothing to quip with this time. 

“Don’t touch me ever again.”

And with that she stomped away.


End file.
